1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery tester, and more particularly to a detachable battery status alarm and at least one battery status detector thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 8, a conventional battery tester (40) is manually clipped to a battery (43) and detects and tests battery status. The battery tester (40) further has a wire (41) and two pairs of tongs (42). The wire (41) is connected to the pairs of the tongs (42). Since the battery (43) has a positive terminal (431) and a negative terminal (431), the two pairs of the tongs (42) are respectively clipped to the corresponding terminals (431). Therefore, a user operates buttons on the battery tester (40) to read and determine the current battery status.
Since one user only uses a battery tester (40) to test one battery (43), it will take longer to test multiple batteries. In addition, the user has to re-clip the terminals (431) of the battery (43).
With further reference to FIG. 9, someone proposed a real time monitoring system for a battery set consisted of serial connecting battery units (541). A first example of the monitoring system has a remote computer (50), a single battery monitor (51) and a sensing module (53). The battery monitor (51) has multiple pairs of inputs connected to the corresponding battery unit (541) of the battery set (54). Therefore, the battery monitor (51) obtains the battery status of each battery unit (541). The battery monitor (51) is further connected to the sensing module (53) and the sensing module has a temperature sensor and a moisture sensor. Therefore, the battery monitor (51) obtains external status around the battery set (54). Since the battery monitor (51) is connected to the remote computer (50), the battery statuses and external status of the battery set will be further transmitted to the remote computer (50). Then the remote 8 computer (50) stores and analyzes whether the battery unit is normal or not. However, if one battery unit (541) of the battery set (54) is damaged, the battery monitor does not obtain the battery statues of other normal battery unit (541) of the battery set (54).
With reference to FIG. 10, a second example of the monitoring system is used to monitor multiple battery sets (54), so further has more battery monitors (52) and more sensing modules (53). The battery monitors (51)(52) are connected in serial and one of the battery monitor (51) is connected to the remote computer (50). The battery monitor (51)(52) are connected to the corresponding battery set (54) to obtain the current battery statuses of the corresponding battery set (54). Further, each battery monitor (51)(52) is connected to the corresponding sensing module (53) and the sensing modules (53) are mounted next to the corresponding battery set (54). Therefore, each battery monitor (51)(52) further obtains external status of the corresponding battery set (54) through the sensing module (53).
Since the battery monitors (51)(52) are connected in serial, the battery monitor (51) connected to the remote computer (50) collects the battery statuses of other battery sets (54) through other battery monitors (52). Then the battery monitor (51) transmits the battery statuses of all battery sets (54) to the remote computer (50). However, the second example not only has the drawback of the first example, but also one of the battery monitor is damaged the battery monitor (51) connected to the remote computer (50) does not collect all battery statuses of the battery sets (54). Further, if the battery monitor (51) connected to the remote computer is damaged, other normal battery monitors (52) do not transmit battery statuses of the battery sets (54) to the remote computer (50).
In addition, the battery units or battery sets are usually scattered at different places in a factory and it is difficult to connect the battery monitors and corresponding battery sets and the remote computer.